The Dark Side
by SpoilersAndMagic
Summary: For the next generation, all was well. Perfect family, perfect friends, and now, Lily gets to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Most would think that some fights and some ups and downs would be the only thing a normal teenager had to deal with. But nothing is normal in the magical world. Not normal in the slightest.


**Well, here's my first Harry Potter story. I have a lot of ways I can take this, and I already know where to **start.** So, R&R, but also enjoy reading this. Thank you! ~SpoilersAndMagic**

I don't own anything, except Collin. Everything belongs to the queen herself, J.K. Rowling

_**Lily's POV  
**_"Goodbye!" Lily yelled to her parents, over the roar of the Steam Engine. Harry and Ginny waved back at her, the first year's mother on the verge of tears since her 'Little Lily' was grown up, as far as she could tell. Jumping up the steps of the train, her luggage and small burrowing owl trailing behind her. Lily grabbed onto a bar, jerking forward as the Hogwarts Express started toward her new home for the next seven years. She walked through the hallways, checking each compartment for her brothers or cousins. With no luck, she bit her lip and carried on. Before she could take another step forward though, she bumped into a hard, warm chest. Stifling a gasp, Lily looked up just to stare into cold brown eyes and mocha skin. "Better watch where you're going." Looking up and down, he sneered, "Here all alone Potter? Or just too stupid to find that family of yours?"

"N...No. And I am not stupid." She said bravely, even though she was shaking to the core.

"Oh, is that right? Well then, we got a spunky one over here boys!" He snickered to the two other Slytherins over his shoulders.

I think... I think... I need to go now." Lily stuttered, taking a step back and pivoting. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around, growling.

"Zabini, I wouldn't do that if I were you." A light voice came from behind her, and even though she couldn't see who it was, Lily prayed the person would help her. Aden Zabini tightened his grip on her as she struggled against him, tears welling up in her green eyes.

On, and what will you do? You can't hurt a fly, just like your pathetic parents." She could hear a whooshing sound and suddenly. A wand was pressed against Zabini's throat. He loosened his hold on her long enough for her to escape, and the three Slytherins backed away slowly, glaring at the two of them. Wiping the tears away, she calmed herself and looked up at the boy, seeing bright blue eyes and flat, short brown hair.

"Thanks." Lily grinned, sticking out her hand, "I'm Lily Potter."

"I am Colin Longbottom." He blushed, "I have an open compartment, with Fred, Rose, and Albus. If you don't have one already with the rest of your family, you can sit with us." She blinked, and jumped glowing.

"Of course." Following him through the corridors, both made it to a half-full compartment with her cousins and brother. As Rose got up to give her a hug, Lily crossed her arms and the tears came back. "You know you lot left me. I barely made it to the train, while my brothers and cousins chatted it up." Hurt flashing in her eyes and she looked around at them, Rose looking guilty while Fred answered her.

"Well, you were scared. Aunt Ginny had to talk some sense into you, and we need to find a place to sit. Ask Albus, he was trying to wait for you before Harry made him get on, so he could talk to you alone." She sighed and plopped down between Colin and Albus, after giving up and hugging Rose.

"By the way, why were you gone so long?" Albus asked Colin, raising his eyebrows.

His eyes widened and he replied, "Oh...I...Well... I was out looking for Jordan. I still can't find him though." He lied. His response settling his curiousity, Albus nodded and looked out the window. Lily couldn't help but peek out also, and saw what the rest of them have been seeing for years. Rolling b meadows, small cottages strewn across the land, a beautiful sky, and all in all a picture perfect scene.

Suddenly, questions flew out of her mouth. Even the ones she had asked before, she wanted to hear all about it again. "What house do you think I will get in?" Lily whispered. After asking every other question, this was the one she had been avoiding for quite some time.

"Gryffindor, most definitely."

"Yep, I actually agree with Rose."

"After what I just saw, you'll be in Gryffindor."

"I think she'll be in Hufflepuff." Everyone turned to stare at Fred. Nonchalantly, he shrugged his shoulder, "What? Lily's loyal, trustworthy, and smart." Rose gasped, looking as if she was about to yell her head off at him, when Lily spoke.

"Do you all think that?" What if I can't be with my family, my friends?" Fred, now sinking down in his seat, earned a sharp look from Albus. Albus wrapped his arms around his younger sister, comforting her, trying to get the horrified look off her face.

"It doesn't matter what house you'll be in. Dad told me in my first year, that no matter what house you're in, he'll be proud. That goes for you too. Even if you're in Slytherin, we'll still be family LilyFlower." He muttered to her. She glanced at him admirably, knowing he was wise beyond his years. She squeezed him tight, thrilled to know that simple fact. For the rest of the train ride, she talked with everyone, changed into her robes, and even James stopped by for a few minutes just to wish her good luck. She was feeling more and more confident the closer they got to Hogwarts, so by the time the train stopped Lily was pumped up. Albus, Rose, Fred, and Colin stepped off the Express first, leading her towards the rest of the First Years.

Seeing Hugo, she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, squealing loudly, "Hugo! Are you ready?!" She exclaimed, glowing with happiness. Getting the wind knocked out of him, he took a deep breath before answering with a grin.

"As I'll ever be." He put his arms around her in a quick side hug, when Hagrid, someone she has known since she was born, boomed out "All Firs' years, to the boats! Only four to a boat." She took hold of Hugo and Luna Scamander's sons Lorcan and Lysander and pulled them all into a boat. Lily waved at Hagrid before they were pushed off and magically rowed toward the school. As what usually happens when she is nervous, she blabbered away about everything for pretty much the whole time, her friends barely able to sneak in comments here and there.

The boat came to a startling halt, and everyone got off quickly. Lily was one of the first to get off, enthusiasm coursing through her veins while the rest of her companions were struggling to keep up. Before entering Hogwarts, Lily stopped for a moment to marvel in delight at the school. There were no words to describe it.. It was almost too beautiful and enchanting to call it a school. It was, for now, _home._


End file.
